


The Morning After

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [42]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can u write one where Elsa doesn't know what's going on and what storybrook is and when she see everyone in granny's diner she thinks it has to be one of them who trapped her and wants to know who did it and she can't control her powers cause no one is telling her anything and is getting mad and then when she is using her powers she hears stop! And it's Anna!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Emma was sitting with Killian and her son in the diner. They had returned late the night before, and she had barely got much sleep the night before. She was exhausted from tossing and turning all through the night, thinking about the kiss she shared with Killian behind Granny’s. She could still feel his lips pressed against hers. She had spent the entire night thinking about it, contemplating what was right and what was wrong, but in the early hours of the morning, she reached a conclusion: she just wanted to be happy.

So Emma had showed up at his room bright and early, asking him if he wanted to get breakfast with her and Henry, who was waiting for her in the diner. He had been surprised by her, half expecting for her to run as far as she could; but he had gladly accepted, and even gave her a good morning kiss. She had to convince herself to pull away, but slipped her hand into his as they made their way into the diner.

“So, are you planning on telling me that you’re dating Killian?” Henry asked as he took a bite of his waffle. He had it topped with strawberries and whipped cream.

“I-well-we’re not officially together,” Emma stammered, clearly not prepared for the question. Killian seemed unsure of the terminology Emma was using. “We’re taking it one day at a time, and we’re going to see where it goes.”

“But we’ll do it together,” Killian said, giving her a smile as he squeezed her hand.

Emma gave him a grateful smile back, “Together. Henry, I hope you’re okay with this,” she said softly. “I know it hasn’t exactly been long since your father died-”

“But the two of you weren’t suited?” Henry asked. “I get it. Every kid wishes they could believe that their parents love each other and will stay together, but at the same time, you wouldn’t have been happy with him.

“Basically,” Emma said gently. “He makes me happy.” Killian’s eyes lit up at that, and she held his hand a bit tighter under the table.

“Good,” Henry said with a smile.

She knew she would eventually have to tell her parents, but they were busy with Neal, and truth be told, she was avoiding it. The last thing she wanted was a huge confrontation with them. She didn’t know how they would take it. Emma knew for a fact that her mother really wanted her with Neal, and she knew her father seemed to go with it. Telling her parents could wait a few days.

Emma was about to take a sip of her coffee when she felt the diner begin to freeze slightly. She looked up and saw that the windows had frozen completely. Everyone began to murmur curiously, wondering what happened.

The door blasted open, and Emma stood immediately, trying to see who was there. She half expected it to be Regina, wanting to get revenge for Emma bringing back Marian, but she had seen the woman a few moments ago, drinking coffee in the diner. She looked more depressed than she did vengeful.

There was a blonde standing at the door, wearing a flashy blue dress which tailed long down behind her. She looked furious, and the items near where her hands rested had begun to freeze.

“Who did it?”  The lady asked furiously. “Who was it who trapped me in that item? And where are we? This is not Arendelle.”

Emma began to push her way to the front of the diner, asking Henry to stay with Ruby. Killian followed behind her and Regina close by after him.

“Who are you,” Emma asked calmly. “And what is it you’re talking about?”

“You know who I am,” The lady snarled. “That was why you did it; that was why you trapped me. Obviously you were threatened by me having a bit of magic, and the cowards you are, took the easiest way out.”

“No, we don’t,” Emma explained. “Look, I don’t know how long you were in that item you claimed trapped you, but the people here are from realms far and wide. If someone did trap you, they could be here, but you need to calm down, and we’ll find them.” People had begun to crowd around her, trying to see what was happening.

“I don’t trust you,” the lady yelled. “All of you people are the same. You get freaked out by things you cannot explain. Now, I’ll give you one chance to tell me who it was who trapped me, and no one else will get hurt.”

“Look, you little witch, listen to Emma. We don’t even know who you are!” Regina yelled. “Now, stop making it cold, and either leave, or calm the hell down.”

“Don’t talk to me like that,” she yelled. She raised her hand, and a block of ice hit Regina square in the chest. The people in the diner began freaking out, and started trying to run out through the back. She could hear a lot of yelling, but couldn’t make out what anyone was saying.

“Whoa, Lady, please calm down,” Emma said. “Look, there are laws in this land; you can’t just go around hurting people because you’re scared or confused.”

Most of the diner had cleared out, but a few people were still around. She could still hear a bit of screaming, and she turned to see who it was.

“Elsa, please calm down,” a redhead called out, as she pushed her way to the front of the diner.

“Anna?” the lady asked, as her hands immediately fell to her sides. Emma could feel the cool air slowly return back to the normal state.

“Elsa, it was Hans,” Anna said, a few tears. “You were right, he was completely wrong for me. He trapped you and gave the object away to someone in a far realm; the Dark One. And then he tried to kill me to take the throne. He’s not here in this land; or if he is, I haven’t found him yet.”

The lady, Elsa, immediately wrapped her arms around her sister.

“These people are good,” Anna said softly. “They can help you learn to control your magic. I know that’s why you left; you were scared you would hurt someone.”

Elsa looked at Emma and Killian, slightly untrustingly.

“We won’t hurt you,” Killian said carefully.

“I have magic, and so does she,” Emma said, gesturing to Regina. “We could train you. That way you would have control of your powers and wouldn’t have to be scared of them.”

Elsa nodded slightly, “Okay. But keep in mind, if I find Hans, I will hurt him.”

Emma shrugged, “From what I hear, he’s a real asshole; so go ahead.”

She could hear Henry rush forward, “That’s so cool! You control the snow! Do you think you could make an ice skating rink or something once you can control your powers???”

Elsa looked taken aback, “If that is something you wish, I should be able to do it.”

Anna smiled, “Now, how about a cup of hot chocolate?”


End file.
